<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rain is a cliche by Lightning_Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218255">rain is a cliche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous'>Lightning_Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things i wrote in school [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, M/M, they can be happy. as a treat.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things i wrote in history class except this time it's a chicago rarepair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Flynn/Amos Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>things i wrote in school [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rain is a cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Everyone had a happy ending, and yet Mr. Cellophane never got the ending he wanted- the one where he was finally noticed, someone finally turned his way. And now the rain served as a reminder of that. It was so cliche, rain appearing in someone's darkest moment. His whole life was some big <em>cliche</em>.</p><p> </p><p>  "Amos? How come you're out here without an umbrella, hm?" Ah. That silver tongue, always quick to be concerned.</p><p>  "I didn't think it'd rain, haha..." The rain suddenly stopped pouring on his head, a warm hand intertwining with his own.</p><p>  "I see." A beat of silence. "Would you like me to walk you home, then? You'll catch a cold out here, sweetheart."</p><p>  The feeling of being noticed, of someone <em>caring</em>, felt so oddly unfamiliar. Amos blinked, shrugging. "If it doesn't take too much of your time."</p><p>  "'Course it doesn't! I'll even grab you a coffee on the way home."</p><p>  Another moment. "Thanks, Flynn. Love you." </p><p>  "Love you too, darling."</p><p>  Maybe it was wrong of him to see himself as cellophane. Maybe there really was someone who saw him. And he'd just so happened to entirely luck out on who that was, in one big, cheesy cliche.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>